Electrifiant
by FistBurning
Summary: Parce que lorsque je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'il était différent des autres. Lorsqu'il m'as sourit j'ai compris que cet ange blond n'était pas n'importe qui. UA.


NDA : Voici mon dernier écrit de 2015... Ah la la~ Bref, c'est un OS que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à me dire si vous voulez une suite (l'idée de continuer cette OS en fiction m'intéresse mais je voudrais savoir si ça en vaudrait la peine).

* * *

Je sors de mon bus, mon sac sur l'épaule et mes écouteurs enfoncé dans les oreilles. Une musique douce passe dans mes oreilles, tandis que je marche dans la rue jusqu'à mon chez-moi. Le bruit des moteurs et des klaxons, les lumières qui deviennent encore plus visibles avec la nuit qui tombe, et les personnes pressés qui passe autour de moi. Aucune d'elles ne fait attention aux autres, tous des adultes qui ne pensent qu'à leurs travails. Ils se lèvent tous les jours pour aller travailler, ils se tuent la santé et vivent à grande vitesse sans penser à la véritable valeur de la vie. Ils mènent une vie sans importance, dans le but de gagner encore et toujours plus d'argent, et lorsque l'heure de partirent est venue ils se battent pour rester. Y a-t-il une logique à tout ça ? Ils disent que le travail représente la réussite, mais n'est-t-il pas plus important d'être heureux ? De vivre une vie qui nous plaît, sans regrets ? Voilà pourquoi être adulte me fait peur. Je souhaite pouvoir faire plus tard un métier qui me plaît, qui me rendra heureuse, sans que je ne sois étiqueter comme une personne qui pas sérieuse et qui ne réussit pas dans la vie. Mais pour l'instant aux yeux de ses adultes je ne suis qu'une gamine de 17 ans, une simple lycéenne qui dans un an deviendras un adulte et ferait partis de la vie active. Je deviendrai quelqu'un d'ordinaire, une adulte parmi tant d'autre.

Mes réflexions se stoppèrent lorsque je rentrai dans le hall du building. Comme tous les lundis, Robin sortit de l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son travail. Elle travaille de nuit, c'est tout ce que je sais. Elle me sourit poliment, et je lui souris en retour. Robin est une très belle femme. Robin est une adulte différente, elle me porte de l'intérêt et ne me traitent pas comme une gamine sans importance. Robin est un modèle pour moi, mystérieuse et très intelligente, j'aimerais devenir aussi heureuse et épanoui qu'elle. Aussi indépendante aussi, elle qui n'a pas besoin de personne pour être ce qu'elle est.

Je continue d'avancer, et lorsque Robin sort de la pièce je regarde plus amplement le hall. La décoration est terne et impersonnel, et les lumières éblouissantes donnent une impression de vis.

Je baisse la tête et contemple dans le carrelage brillant mon reflet. Je suis une adolescente banale. J'ai des cheveux châtains claire court, des yeux bleus très foncé, et je suis très fine. Mon physique ne m'attire pas tellement, et la seule chose qui me plaît chez moi est ma poitrine. Ni trop grosse, ce qui n'attirent pas trop les garçons, ni trop petite, ce qui montre que je suis bel et bien une femme. Je suis assez petite en taille, voilà pourquoi mon père m'autorise à porter des talons. On me dit souvent que j'ai l'air triste constamment, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à cacher mes émotions.

J'arrive finalement devant les portes de l'ascenseur, et appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Les portent s'ouvrent presque aussitôt, ce qui est assez normal à cette heure si. Mon père est ministre, et je dirais que cela à des avantages non négligeables. Par exemple, il rentre plus tard que moi ce qui me permet d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Mais il y a aussi des inconvénients, comme le faite qu'il est souvent en voyage et donc je me retrouve souvent seule malgré que mon oncle Jimbei passe souvent me voir.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur, et les lumières rouges se posent sur moi. L'ascenseur est grand, et une paroi en verre se trouve en face des portes, permettant de voir la ville lumineuse dans cette nuit sombre. J'appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage et me pose dans un coin contre la vitre pour mieux admirer la ville et ses lumières. Une vibration retentit dans mon sac, et en sortant mon portable je constate un message de mon père qu'il ne rentrera pas se soir et que Jimbei ne pourra pas passer. Je pousse un soupir et range le téléphone dans la poche avant de mon sac.

L'ascenseur ralentit, et finit pas s'arrêter. Habituellement, personne ne le prend aussi tôt. Les gens habitant dans ce building sont tous très riches, et donc très pris par leurs travails. De plus je n'aime pas être déranger, et j'apprécie la solitude. Je me demande qui peut bien me déranger, et ris pour que cette personne disparaisse. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, ou peut-être un an de plus. Mes yeux sont écarquiller, et je ne le quitte pas du regard. Je dois avoir l'air folle ou complètement stupide mais je m'en fiche pas mal.

Il est plus grand que moi, et heureusement que je porte des talons sinon il me dépasserait bien d'une tête. Il a l'air légèrement musclé sous cette chemise blanche, et il est très élégant. Sa chemise est ouverte de deux boutons sous le col, et il porte un pantalon noir qui lui va à merveille. Il a des cheveux blond ondulés encadrant son visage et séparés par une raie au milieu de son crâne, des yeux noir semblable à de l'encre et respirant la joie, la peau légèrement hâlée. Il a une marque de brûlure sur son œil gauche, elle couvre d'ailleurs un quart de son visage ce que je trouve très attirant. Ça lui donne un air mystérieux et cela me plaît beaucoup.

Et ses lèvres. Mon dieu ses lèvres… Elles sont fines, hâlée comme sa peau, et étirés en un sourire poli. Un sourire presque désolé, comme si il savait que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Ses lèvres et ses cheveux m'ont l'air très doux, et je meurs d'envie de vérifier. Je regarde ses mains. Elles sont étonnamment très bien entretenues pour un homme. Ses doigts sont fins et longs, et ses ongles sont coupés très court. Je devine aux éraflures de ses doigts et à la courtés de ses ongles qu'il est violoniste. Je l'imagine déjà joué, divinement bien, et j'entends presque le son harmonieux du violon dans mes oreilles.

« **-Bonjour.** »

Sa voix est grave, mais je perçois une sorte de douceur dans celle-ci. Elle est aussi séduisante et envoûtante que ses lèvres, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'entendre parler doit être un vrai délice pour ces proches. Un homme aussi séduisant doit certainement être en couple, ou doit avoir des dizaines de femmes plus belles que moi à ses pieds. Je rougis lorsque je me rends compte qu'il me regarde, et semble attendre patiemment une réponse.

« **-Heu… Bonjour.** »

Ma voix est hésitante et peu assurée, et apparemment il trouve ça amusant puisque son sourire s'agrandit. Une sonnerie nous coupe dans notre combat de regards. J'attrape mon portable sans même regarder qui m'a interrompu.

« _-Tu as reçu mon message ?_ »

Je devine au timbre de voix de mon interlocuteur qu'il s'agit de mon père. Il semble pressé et légèrement inquiet, ce que je comprends puisque je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre à son message.

« _-Oui._

 _-Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te répondre._ »

Je l'entends soupirer et je devine aux bruits qu'y l'entoure qu'il est en voiture, surement en direction pour une autre réunion.

« _-Il y a du nouveau. On m'a annoncé un voyage d'affaire pour l'Australie._

 _-Et quand est-ce que tu pars ?_

 _-Demain après-midi._ »

Je soupire à mon tour et je devine son mal l'aise à travers le téléphone. Il m'aime pas tellement me laisser seule, en particulier quand personne ne peut rester avec moi.

« _\- Je passerais à la maison demain tard dans la matinée pour faire mes valises et prendre quelques papiers donc on ne se verra pas. Je te laisserais de quoi faire des courses, et t'acheter d'autres choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pendant mon absence._

 _-Et quand est-ce que tu reviens ?_

 _-Dans environ trois semaines, normalement._ »

Je poussai un nouveau soupir, et je sentais le regard perçant du beau blond en face de moi. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début, ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Pour m'a part, je regardais par-delà le mur de verre de l'ascenseur.

« _-Si tu te sens trop seule, invite une amie._

 _-Je n'ai pas d'amie, papa. Tu le sais bien._ »

Un silence pesant me répondit. Je sentie également le regard du beau blond me scruter d'avantage.

« _\- Je dois y aller, ma puce. Je t'appellerais quand mon avion aura atterri. Je t'aime fort._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. J'ai 17 ans, je suis une grande fille maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime._ »

Il raccrocha, et je rangeai mon portable alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta à mon étage. Je croisai le regard du beau blond. Il me sourit poliment. Il est vraiment beau, et je ne peux me retenir de lui sourire également. Je ne souriais plus depuis des années. Je n'étais pas malheureuse, bien au contraire : mon père s'occupait très bien de moi depuis la mort de mes parents biologiques. Oui, j'ai été adopté.

Je vois l'étonnement sur son visage, après tout ça se comprend je ne lui avais pas encore sourit. Je quitte l'ascenseur, mais alors que j'arrive devant la porte de mon loft je me retourne vers lui.

« **-Au revoir.** »

Je ne me voyais pas partir sans lui dire quelque chose, peut-être parce que j'espérais qu'il me réponde et que je puisse entendre une dernière fois ça. J'ai l'air stupide ? Je m'en fiche.

« **-Au revoir.** »

Son sourire fut la dernière chose que je vis avant que les portes de l'escalier ne se ferment, et le soir en m'endormant la dernière chose à laquelle je pensai avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut son sourire.

Il est **électrifiant**.

* * *

~Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, et j'espère que vous passez de bonne fête.~


End file.
